Shedding Tears
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: They had been in love since they were teenagers, but they were stuck in a routine. They fight, she cries. He does something stupid, she cries. When will Mitchie realize she doesn't need this? And when will Shane figure out that he is making her cry?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I am Mitchie Torres, and the life you would imagine me having, it's all true.

I'm 21 years old and I am in the process of a world tour. Yep, after Camp Rock I actually made it! I've released 3 CD's and people have actually been buying them! Of course I'm not as popular as Connect 3, but I'm perfectly fine with that. I mean you would be too if you were dating the lead singer.

Yeah, Shane Gray and I have been dating since Camp Rock .

We've had a pretty normal relationship so far, other than the fact that we spend most of our time together at public events. Shane is seriously the guy I have always wanted. He can be the most sensitive guy ever and be all cute with me but he also mocks me and let's me make fun of him. We playfully beat each other up sometimes but other times we cuddle on the couch. The perfect balance. But don't get me wrong, we've had our problems. More than once I've been reduced to tears.

The first time I cried for Shane was on my 14th birthday. I didn't know him then, but I was a huge fan and my friend got him to say happy birthday to me on a live chat! I don't think I ever told Shane that, it's kind of embarassing.

And then of course was the huge fight at Camp Rock. First when he found out I lied, and second when we broke up.

Shane and I had been dating and he was always awesome to me, but I couldn't get past my insecurities. One time Shane said one little thing about meeting up with Peggy and I lost it. I didn't want to be that girl that didn't let their boyfriend have friends, but I couldn't believe that Shane wanted to be with me. So of course I broke up with him, and bawled.

I cried many times between then and when we got back together. Caitlyn had done something sneaky and pretty much forced Shane and I to talk to each other. I explained all about my insecurites and Shane was so understanding. I remember the moment so well. He never knew I felt that way, and never meant to act disinterested.

"I love you," he had told me, "I wanted to tell you but you know, I am Shane Gray. I can't go around getting rejected while keeping up my rock star image."

And obviously at that moment I was overwhelmed with happiness, and cried.

* * *

It's been a few years since those situations have occured. As I said I am now 21 and still living my dream. I'm currently on an awesome tour and I have been for two months. Shane and I are still dating and so are Nate and Caitlyn. Jason was living the single life but all 5 of us were still best friends. Of course being on tour meant being away from Connect 3 because they had there own things to do, so that was kind of a downer. But, Caitlyn was on tour with me most of the time. She helped me out with writing and recording and she was just a huge help all around. After two months of tour and having a show in LA, I was having a break so I could stay at my house there. Then I still got a whole month of touring, which is obviously a good thing, but like I said it can have its bad side.

* * *

"Cait are you sure about this?" I was asking.

"Mitchie, yes!" my best friend said fiercely, "Why are you so against this?"  
"Well, I don't know," I said hesitantly, dropping onto my bed, "We should probably just leave them alone."

The two of us were in my bedroom in my house in LA. Caitlyn was digging through my closet for "the perfect outfit." Her hair was already perfectly curled and she was wearing one of her trendy outfits complete with bright leggings.

"Are you kidding me?" Caitlyn demanded, turning to stare at me with a hand on her hip, "You haven't seen Shane since he came to your show two months ago! You can't tell me you don't miss him!"

"Well of course I do," I told her, "But I'm sure he'd prefer to wait until the morning to see me, then having me burst into his boy's night out at the club!"

"And by the boy's night out you mean he, Nate, and Jason. And anyway, I want to see my boyfriend. And Jason will pee his pants to see both us, and you know Shane is dying to get his hands on you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"I don't want to hear it Mitchie," Caitlyn said plopping down next to me, "Shane is not cheating on you. You guys are madly in love and Shane's not stupid."

"Yeah but you know how he gets," I replied lamely, "He lashes out when something bad happens to him."

"What bad thing has happened that would make him 'lash out'?" Cait reasoned.

"I don't know Cait," I said honestly, "But you know things have been weird between Shane and me. I mean he only came to one of my concerts this tour. And I didn't call him every night like I promised, and how about when we fought about Nate's hair! We never fight over stupid stuff!"

"I really think you're overreacting," she told me, "I know you're used to having a perfect relationship but you did have those problems a couple years ago and you worked through them. I mean you guys haven't had a lot of time together since before your tour, that's probably why things feel weird between you."

"Ok, you're probably right," I said, hoping she was, "But I really just don't want to go to the club tonight."

"Well you're in luck," my best friend replied, "Cause we're only going to the bar to pick the boys up, then we're all going out on a reunion dinner date!"

I rolled my eyes as she dropped an outfit on my lap.

"Mitch, you do realize that after tonight you're finishing the last month of your tour which means you won't see Shane for a while again," she went on, "Tonight's like you're only night to be with him."

"You're right," I said.

"Get dressed."

So of course, 25 minutes later I was pulling in front of the club in the backseat of one of Connect 3's limos. Caitlyn had already called the guys and demanded that they be waiting outside for us when we pulled up, and of course they were. I peered at my boyfriend through the tinted glass and I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my lips. It had been too long. And not that I'm paranoid or anything, but I did notice that his clothes weren't ruffled and there were no girls hanging onto his arm. The door burst open and in came Jason.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!"

Wow, Cait was right when she said he'd be excited! We have a three person group hug which ended when Nate stepped into the limo, rolling his eyes. He gave a hug and a hello before moving next to his girlfriend. And of course the last one in, was Shane.

"Hey," he said, already giving me that beautiful grin.

"Shane!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

The limo had started driving again before our hug ended. I was now sitting back down and Shane was hovering above me. I saw his eyes slowly check out every inch of me before we made eye contact. I could see right into the happiness in his eyes and all bad thoughts had left me.

"You look amazing," he breathed causing my breath to catch in my throat.

I grabbed at the leather jacket hanging off of him to pull him down on top of me. Our lips connected and everyone else in the backseat disappeared.

After two months Shane's and my lips and tongue's and bodies could reunite and love each other.

"I missed you so much," Shane mumbled against my skin.

"I love you."

As Jason cleared his throat Shane moved to the seat next to me and resorted to holding my hand. He rested our intertwined hands on his thigh and I realized how much I missed him.

"Wow," Caitlyn said, "You guys don't really smell bad like you usually do after your guy's night out."

"We weren't really there that long," Shane explained, "I only got one beer down."  
"Oh no," I mocked, "How will you ever make it through the night."

Shane smiled down at me.

"I know, right?" he mumbled.

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

Luckily for both us, today was on of our 'on' days. I wished so bad that we only had 'on' days and never the awkward days where we ended up not talking.

The deep sound of Shane's chuckling brought me out of my thoughts. I then stared up at his smiling face and couldn't resist but to kiss his cheek.

"Ok that's enough of your cuteness," Caitlyn said from across the limo, "And Mitchie, don't make me say 'I told you so.'"

* * *

It was a month after Caitlyn and I had met the guys at the club and now my tour actually was over. I was currently in my hotel room. Tomorrow I would be flying back to LA. Back to my home and family and back to Shane. Caitlyn was right and I hadn't seen him since that night. We had talked on the phone a couple times but I could still feel us drifting apart. I pulled my phone out of my pocket at this thought and hit the #2 speed dial. A picture of Shane with his hair covering his eyes and a smirk on his face appeared on my phone as I started to call him.

"Hey Mitch," he answered, "Wazzup up baby?"

Ok, something was weird already. Shane didn't say 'Wazzup.' I could hear a lot of noise in the background and he sounded a little off.

"Shane," I said, "Hi. I just thought I'd see what was up with you. I'll probably be back in LA tomorrow night, you know."  
"Oh yeah!" Shane exclaimed, "How could I forget!?"  
I felt a little hurt that Shane hadn't known when I'd be back, but he had probably been busy too.

"So uh," I said, "Watcha plannin for us to do tomorrow night?"

"Oh Mithie 'bout that."  
Even through his slightly muffled voice, I could tell Shane sounded hesitant and kind of nervous.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked, "Are you busy or something?"

"Uh yeah," Shane told me, "The guys and I are going out again tomorrow. I swear we only do it once a month but it's always when you come home."

"Yeah it is always when I come home," I replied, "Is there any chance you could reschedule it or something?"

"Uh I don't know," he went on still sounding weird, "It's like all the guys tomorrow. Not just the three of us, you know? So I kinda have to go."

"Well ok," I said, not evening trying to hide my disappointment, "I just thought you might want to spend the night with me. I haven't seen you in forever."  
"I know Mitchie and I'm sorry," he went on, "But you know now that your tours done we can hang out all the time. It's just one night and I'll come see you when we leave the club."  
"You're there now, aren't you?" I questioned.

"Yep," he replied shortly, "The guys and I had to celebrate - "

"Shane you don't have to have an excuse," I cut him off, "I know you love going dancing and drinking."

"Well yeah baby. And I know you're upset," Shane started turning on his charm, "Believe me I miss you more than you know and I can't wait to see you."

"Well Shane I just don't understand why - "

"Mitchie, it's one more night," Shane cut me off, "It's not that big of a deal. Just chill out.

"Wow ok Shane," I said, not angrily yet, "I'm sorry I didn't know one day without me wasn't a big deal for you."  
"Don't start twisting my words around," he demanded, "Look I'll see you the day after tomorrow, alright?"  
"That's it?" I asked, "You'll see me in two days, goodbye?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I think I should end the conversation before you start acting all insecure again. You nearly ruined us once, by acting immature like that."

Shane's words cut deeper than I would have imagined. We sometime joked about that but he always told me it was no big deal and he thought it was adorable and it was equally his fault. As I could hear more loud bass through the phone I was reminded that he was in the club and probably a little influenced by whatever drink was in his hand, so I decided to end the conversation before we'd say something we didn't mean.

"Whatever Shane you're being an ass," I said, "I didn't know you wouldn't care and I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Don't overreact."

"Overreact!" I exclaimed, "Shane can you not understand that it's upsetting that you don't want to see me?!"

"I never said that!" Shane covered himself, "I'm busy and it has nothing to do with you! It's not my fault you're controlling!"

"Controlling?" I asked quietly, "I just wanted to see you."

Shane didn't answer and frustration boiled through me.

"Whatever," I said again, "I don't want to deal with this or this to happen right now. I'll see you whenever."

And with that I snapped my phone shut angrily.

Even if he was drunk he had no right to throw my insecurities in my face like that. And could he really call it controlling that after a month I wanted to spend the night with him!? It's not like I yell at him for going to the bar whenever he feels like it or tell him he can't have friends that are girls!

After I took a deep breath I realized that if I was one of those girlfriends, I didn't want to be. I re-opened my phone, planning to get Caitlyn's take on the matter. However, the main screen of my phone was all I got. A picture Shane carrying me on my 21st birthday. All it took was that picture and the tears came. I couldn't control even a few sobs from racking through me.

Again, I was reduced to crying for Shane Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Caitlyn I'm telling you this is not a bad idea," I was saying to my friend, "This is always your suggestion!"

"I know Mitchie, but all the guys are gonna be there tonight," she replied, "Do you really want to go to the same bar, but not be with them, but see each other, and possibly have to avoid each other, and not dance because - "

"No, Cait," I cut her off with a smile, "I don't want to do any of that."

"But you just said you want to go out."  
"There's more than one bar in town," I replied, "We just won't go to the guy's favorite one."

I watched silently as a grin grew on Caitlyn's face.

"I've taught you well Mitchie Torres!" she exclaimed, "That sounds like a great idea! Do you want me to call more people or do you just want to go you and me?"  
"Hmm," I thought, "You and me. Two friends going out for the night."

"A night to forget their stupid famous boyfriends," Caitlyn added.

"That sounds amazing," I groaned, getting up and going over to my closet.

Yesterday was when I had got in a mini fight with Shane, so of course tonight was my first night back in LA. The guys were having their big guy's night out and I had decided, I should do that too. We would all go out tonight, then tomorrow Shane and I would talk, apologize, and then hang out by ourselves. Perfect plan.

I ruffled through my closet and pulled out my black skinny jeans, black boots, and red tank top.

"Ooh, you're really goin all out," Caitlyn laughed, "I'm so excited."

I laughed as I sat down at my vanity and started applying my make up, "You're ridiculous."

* * *

A short half hour later Caitlyn and I were dropped off in front of a bar by a taxi. We had decided to try to go low profile so we left the limo. We got out and hurried in the front door. The inside of the building was dark and loud. Music was blaring and people were everywhere, but it looked like a good time.

Caitlyn grabbed my hand and dragged me to a seat at the bar that lined two sides of the room. She quickly ordered us drinks and then we started surveying the room further.

"We're gonna have so much fun," Caitlyn assured me, "We don't need the guys."

Ironically, as soon as she said that a random guy approached us. He leaned his arm down on the bar next to me.

"Hey," he breathed, blowing the smell of his alcohol breath towards me, "You look a little lonely."

"No I'm good thanks," I replied staring straight at Caitlyn.

"Come on baby, just dance with me," he went on, "I'll make you forget why you're here."

"I don't want to forget why I'm here," I explained, "Seriously I'm fine. And I have a boyfriend."

I was definitely not in the mood for random guys to be hitting on me.

"Yeah but the thing is," the guys said, "He's not here."

This guy was practically laying on me from behind, apparently trying to be sexy. I was at a total loss of what to do, because all I could think about was how terrible this was.

I shot Caitlyn a pleading look as she started cracking up.

I gave her foot a swift kick with mine but she continued laughing.

"Yeah, uh but the other thing is," I started, not sure what the other thing was.

"The other thing is," Caitlyn chimed in, finally coming to my rescue, "Her boyfriend, Shane Gray, is on his way and he really doesn't like when other guys even look at his girlfriend. Remember that time he beat - "  
"Shane who?" the guy asked.

"Gray," Caitlyn replied, "Maybe you've heard of him."

"Yeah, I could take him."

"Wow this is ridiculous," I exclaimed, "It's not gonna happen, just get away from me!"

"Excuse me," a different male voice said, "Is there a problem here."

I looked around and saw it was the bartender speaking.

"This guy's assaulting my friend," Caitlyn replied without blinking an eye.

"You again," the bartender said looking at the creeper, "Get out of here. You remember what happened last time."

The random guy glared at the bartender before stumbling away.

"Thank you so much," I said to the bartender, "I kinda panicked and my friend over here could just laugh."

"No problem," the bartender told me, "It was my pleasure. And just for that, how about free drinks for you and your friend."

Before I could say anything there were two more drinks in front of Caitlyn and I.

"I told you that outfit was a bad idea," Caitlyn said still smiling, "You're gonna attract every guy in here."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Let's dance."

Caitlyn didn't have to be asked twice. She jumped up and the two of us ran to the huge pack of people who were dancing. We stood by people who didn't look creepy or like they were gonna start hitting on us, and we started jammin.

After about 15 minutes we were still dancing and laughing the whole time.

"Let's get a drink," I suggested walking back to the bar.

"That was awesome," Cait grinned as we sat back down.

A smile was lingering on my face as I took a sip of my drink and then set it back down.

Once again I looked around the room taking in all the different people and all the things going on. My eyes landed on the door as I saw it bang open quickly.

The smile immediately disappeared from my face. No freakin way.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, seeing the look on my face, "What's wrong?"

Without a word I pointed at the still open door.

In fell Sander, Drake, Andy, Jason, Nate, and in front of them all, Shane.

Shane's hair was a ruffled mess and his clothes weren't much better. It was clear that wherever he had come from he had been dancing. All 6 of them were laughing hysterically and stumbling through the door. Shane's tight gray shirt showed off all the muscles in his arms and chest. He was wearing his signature tight black pants which hugged his legs perfectly. His hand was clutched to a bottle of beer which he dramatically threw back and chugged some. The guys were congratulating him as they made their way over to seats at the bar.

"Shit."

It had come from Caitlyn and also brought me back to reality.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked.

"It looked real to me," Cait agreed, "Do you want to leave."

"No," I replied honestly, "They probably won't even notice we're here."

"You're right," Caitlyn agreed, "They looked pretty wasted."

"Go figure," I chuckled grabbing my drink and downing the rest of it.

"How about we dance again," Caitlyn said, "We'll show them how to have a good time."

I smiled and followed my friend back to the floor. She of course immediately started breaking out her moves but it was harder for me to dance freely like that. It took me a few minutes to get warmed up but I eventually did start dancing again.

During one of my favorite songs when I really started busting a move I was interrupted by a hand landing on my upper arm.

"Hey, I think you dropped somethin," someone whispered in my ear.

I would recognize that rough hand and deep voice anywhere, but I guaranteed the guy it belonged too didn't recognize me. I took a deep breath before turning around to face my oblivious boyfriend.

"Hey Shane."

"Misshy?"

"Close enough," I mumbled.

"This yours?"

I took the wallet that was indeed mine, out of his hands and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Thanks."

"What'r you doin here?" Shane questioned.

"Cait and I decided to go out for a night," I told him.

Without warning Shane grasped my hand and pulled me back to the bar. Before I knew it the two of us were standing in front of the other guys. Caitlyn had run to follow us and was standing next to me.

"You followed me."

"No Shane," I said trying to remain calm, "Caitlyn and I have been here for a little while now. We saw you just come in."

"You knew we were goin out," Shane mumbled.

"I wouldn't even explain yourself!" Sander exclaimed, "None of us'll remember in the morning."

The guys all laughed loudly and took a unison drink out of their beers. Shane plopped down on his bar stool and cracked open another one.

"Look Shane," I said, "We thought you guys would be at your normal bar so we came here. We didn't plan to meet you. We actually wanted to avoid you guys tonight."  
"Well that's nice," Shane replied, "You hear that guys? They didn't even wanta see me!"

"So I assume you guys were at a different bar first then decided to come here to mix it up?" I asked, unable to control myself.

"Yepp!" Shane replied, "There were some hot ass chicks there too!"

All the guys laughed together again and drank a little more.

I felt the hot anger wash over me as Shane turned away from me and started slamming his fist on the table along with the beat of the song.

"Mitchie don't listen to him," Caitlyn was saying to me, "You can see how drunk he is, just forget it. We shouldn't even be talking to him right now. Let's just leave."

"Nate's not saying anything," I countered, "So it's apparently not the alcohol talking."

"Nate's not nearly as gone as Shane is," she noted.

"Usually when Shane's drunk he starts flirting with me more than usually," I said, "Not talking about other girls."

"Stop looking for reasons why this is bad," my friend demanded, "It's no good to fight at a time like this."

Shane turned in his stool and his out of focus eyes met mine.

"Ah you're still here," he slurred.

"Yeah sorry," I said, "You were probably hoping I'd be gone."

"Nah," he said, "But its salittle creepy that you followed us here."

"Shane, I did not follow you."

But then I remembered Caitlyn's suggestion and finally understood she was probably right. I should leave before we can have another fight like yesterday.

"Alright I'm gonna leave," I stated, "See ya tomorrow."

"S'now you're leavin?"

"Yeah."  
"Why?"

What the hell? Now he wanted me to stay. I didn't know what to say.

"Cause you're smashed."

That was all I could come up with in my confused state.

"You always yell at me," Shane said, "I'm Shane freakin Gray. I'm allowed to get smashed whenever the hell I want to."

"Ok," I said sarcastically, "You're right. You're the amazing Shane Gray and you can do whatever you want when you want. I almost forgot."

"I'm hot shit."

I almost laughed out loud in Shane's face.

"Alright," I told him, "Do what you want hottie, I'm out of here."

"Don't mock me," he demanded.

It was now as if he was trying to start a fight with me.

"Bye guys."

I turned and made a move to walk away.

"Alright now yer gunna ignore me," Shane spit out, "Along with stalking me and controlling me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed as my frustration reached its boiling point, "Why are you acting like you hate me!?"

"You're hating me too," he mumbled, "And bein so annoyin. 'M just tryin to have a good time. You always come in when I'm havin these nights out."

"I'm sorry I'm annoying you," I said calmly.

"Yeah you are, maybe we shouldn't be together," Shane said randomly, "Yeah that's right maybe we should just break it up."

"What?"

"Well 'pparetnly wer not doin so hot," Shane went on, "Well I am, but when am I not! OH!"

Shane turned in his seat and high-fived which ever guys he could each.

"So you just broke up with me?"

"Yep."

Of course the pain washed through me and I felt like Shane had stabbed directly into my heart. I blinked my eyes and waited for the tears to start stinging my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I wasn't crying. Maybe when it really sunk in that the guy I loved had just broken up with me I would cry.

Cait grabbed my arm.

"We need to get out of here," she told me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Good idea."'

"Hey Nate," Shane went on, "Why isn't she crying?"

His voice was obnoxiously loud as he talked to someone who was right next to him.

"Shane shut up," Nate mumbled.

"Nate, I just freakin broke her heart and she's not doing anything," Shane said still loudly, "Isn't this where she cries and begs me to take her back and shit?"

"No Shane," I said quietly but fiercely as a realization hit me, "I'm not gonna cry for you."

"Not in front of me at least," he smirked.

And for the first time his cockiness was not attractive to me.

"No Shane," I said again, "I'm not gonna cry for you at all. You wanna know why? I'm done. Do you know how many times I have cried for you Shane? Too many. I cried for you when I was 14 and you were my hero, I cried for you when we got together, and when we broke up the first time! I cried when you got hurt on stage and had to go to the hospital!"

After listing these things, I got calm again.

"I cried for you when you told you loved me," I told him quietly, "And so many times after that. I cried for you yesterday when we got in a fight. And Shane the point is, I'm sick of it. Most of the time it's because I've been hurt or because I've been scared for you. And if you're gonna sit there now and break up with me, fine. But I want you to know that I'm not gonna cry. Because like I said, I'm done."

I turned quickly and started walking away. I could hear Caitlyn following me and I was glad. We didn't even have to wait for a taxi once we got outside.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie," Caitlyn said as the taxi pulled away from the bar, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have gone out tonight."

"Its fine Cait," I told her, "It was my idea to go out. And we would have broken up anyway. You know Shane and I have been weird lately. We couldn't make it as a long distance couple."

"Mitchie don't say that," my friend demanded, "This is all a mistake and you guys are gonna work it out once you and Shane are both sober."

"That's the thing," I said, "I'm beginning to think that if I keep waiting for us to both be sober, that we'll never talk. It's like Shane cares more about going out drinking than he does spending time with me."

"That's what happened last time you broke up," Caitlyn went on, "You thought he didn't care and you guys broke up."

"He brought that up yesterday!" I exclaimed, "He said something about how I almost ruined us because I was insecure. Why would he do that?"

"He was at the bar."

"That's not an excuse," I said, "Not anymore."

"I know," Caitlyn agreed, "But you can't really give up on you guys."

"Yes I can," I told her, "Shane didn't bat an eyelash when he broke up with me. And it's not the same as last time because I'm not afraid he doesn't love me. I know he does, but that's apparently not enough to get us through being apart."

"You both need time," Caitlyn said, "Can we leave it at that."

"Shane needs instant gratification and when I'm not there he has to turn to something," I said, "But sure we'll leave it at that for now."

There was a slight pause as I was overwhelmed with hurt again.

"Mitchie, are you really not gonna cry?"

"If I was going to I would have," I told her, "It hurts like hell but I'm not gonna cry. I wasn't lying when I said I was done with that."

And for the first time, I didn't shed a tear for Shane Gray.

* * *

_What do you guys think?? Love you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The hell with Shane! That was my new outlook on life.

Caitlyn and I rode back to my house and I saw her watching me the whole time. She was waiting to see my wipe my eyes, or hear me start to choke up. It wasn't gonna happen. I was done.

"Mitchie, come on," Caitlyn was saying, "At least admit to me that you're upset right now."

"I'm pissed," I said honestly and fiercely, getting out of the limo that had dropped us off, "Shane's an asshole at heart. I'll admit, I thought I changed that, but apparently not."

"Mitchie, you did change that," she tried to convince me as we walked into my house. "You did change him."

"Could you tell a few minutes ago?" I asked her, "Cause I sure as hell couldn't."

I knew she wasn't gonna give this up, but niether was I.

"Cait, I know you want Shane and I to be together forever, and we seem like the perfect couple. Believe me, I wish that too. But I am so sick of ignoring the bad stupid jerk things he does. And as soon as I make a mistake he's allowed to freak on me. Shane needs to find a girl who just wants to be his arm candy"

"I guess you're right," Caitlyn agreed, "Man I've been a terrible best friend."

"Cait no you haven't," I told her, "You're always there for me."

"Yeah but I was always trying to get you to stay with Shane," she went on, "And you're right that just led to more heartbreak for you. I'm sorry."

"Cait," I said, "None of this is your fault. You're the best."

We hugged briefly, and she decided she was gonna crash in my guest room for the night.

"Cait want to hear the good news?" I asked before we both went to bed.

"Definietely."

"I already have an awesome song forming in my head."

* * *

"I am so excited!!" I was shouting as Caitlyn and I stood on the stage.

We were doing a sound check for my performance on the AMA's!! This was my first time performing at a huge awards show and I was pumped.

Caitlyn was with me not only as a best friend, but also to do my music for my newest song. I was waiting on stage for a queue to start singing. The huge auditorium was empty but I was imagining full of all the amazing people that came to the AMA's. I felt flutters in my stomach, but still couldn't wait.

I got the 'go ahead' and my music started.

Just as I started singing there was movement to my right. I glanced over quickly and almost stopped singing. Connect 3, along with their body guards and all the other people they traveled with had just walked in. I looked away from them and continued singing.

I poured my heart into the song, completely blocking out Shane's eyes burning holes in me.

_Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinkin' before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking_  
_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie  
Every time you lie_

_I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place  
Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be  
How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me, oh no_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart  
__This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_At night awake  
I won't be sleeping 'til morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie  
_

_Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out  
_

I finished my song and turned away from the right side of the auditorium. I was greeted with a hug from Caitlyn and some instruction from the people in charge. When I was done with all the important stuff and when everyone was convinced I was ready for tomorrow, Caitlyn and I left together.

"That asshole!" Caitlyn exclaimed as soon as we were escorted safely to our car, "Who does he think he is coming in while you're singing a tell off song about him!?!"  
"Cait, calm down," I said, "They're probably just performing after me."

"Well yeah they are," she said still sounding angry, "But he couldn't have been a gentlemen enough to wait outside or something! Wait til I talk to Nate, I'll make him put Shane it place.

I chuckled at how fired up she was.

"Shane's gonna be there tomorrow when I perform for everyone," I told her.

"Yeah but now he knows it comin!" she exclaimed, "That wimp will probably make sure he's backstage when you perform or something."

"He probably will be backstage," I noted, "They are right after me."

Caitlyn grumbled constantly about it until the next night when we were actually at the AMA's.

"I can't believe we're here!" she was now exclaiming, "I'm so excited!"

We were walking the red carpet with Lola and Ella and some other friends. Caitlyn spotted Connect 3 and steered me away from them.

She was determined to keep me away from Shane. Funny, how fast she changed her mind about things.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Nate," she told me, "And I'll say hi to Jason. But I'm gonna ignore Shane!"

"Cait," I started, but she was already walking away.

I continued to walk alond the carpet, sign autographs, do mini interviews. I hugged a bunch of people that I hadn't seen in awhile and met some new celebrities that left me starstruck.

"Hey Mitchie," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned and saw Caitlyn had returned, with Nate.

"Hey Nate," I smiled, giving him a little hug.

"How are you?" he asked, putting his arm back around Caitlyn's waist.

"Great," I said, "So excited to be here!"

He laughed and agreed with me.

"You were awesome last night," he told me, "Sorry we, took you by surprise."

"Thanks Nate," I replied, "And it's fine, really. I'm fine."

Nate and I both knew understand what I was saying and he hugged me again. No matter what happened with Shane, Nate would always be like my brother.

And so would Jason, I thought as he rushed over.

"Mitchie!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around me, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

I laughed hugging him back, and realizing it had only been three weeks since the break up. That was the last time I had seen Shane or Jason up close. I of course saw Nate more often, becasue of Cait.

"Mitchie, I miss you coming over," Jason told me, "Shane makes me so mad!"

Jason's outbursts were fine as long as Shane wasn't around. But that all changed when I saw him walking towards us.

I tried not to stare at his chest under that tight black shirt and the matching black jacket. His pants were also black and skin tight. He looked amazing. His hair was short and Joe-Hawkish.

He had that cocky look on his face that just came naturally to him. He strutted over to us and stopped behind Nate and Jason.

"Come on guys," he said in that voice, "We're goin in."

"One second Shane!" Jason exclaimed, "I'm telling Mitchie how much I miss her!"

I looked at Shane and he stared detereminedly at Jason.

"Yeah well we gotta go," he said, "Come on guys."

"I'm talking to Mitchie," Jason said again.

"It's ok Jason," I told her, "I'll see you later. Promise."

He threw his arms around me again.

"Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Jason."

"Hey Shane you ready?"

Just as they were about to walk away a girl appraoched Shane.

She was wearing ridiculous heels and was still a bit shorter than Shane. Her hair was blonde and pulled into an updo. She was wearing a short black dress with no back. Her accesries consisted of a large black and silver necklace, matching bracelt, and diamond earrings.

Shane's arms wrapped loosley around her waist and the girl clutched his arm.

"Yeah let's go," he said pulling the girl closer and started to walk away.

Nate looked like he was gonna say something, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Just go," I said, "Before Shane flips on you or something."

As the guys walked away I turned back to my friends.

I was, of course, faced with four girls who all looked extremely concerned.

"Let's go guys," I said, "I'm fine."

* * *

I had just performed Every Time You Lie again and I felt like I was on Cloud 9. I absoulutely loved the feeling of being on stage. The lights changed as someone walked out onto the other stage to present an award. I walked backstage and into all the commotion of setting up the stage for Connect 3. I whispered good luck to Nate and Jason. I took another step and saw Shane, again. This time he was wrapped around one of the girls who presented awards.

"Classy," I mumbled as I walked by them.

"Hey," a rough voice said.

I turned and saw that Shane was talking to me.

"What?" I asked confidently.

He slid past the now grinning girl, and took a step closer to me.

"This next song," he mumbled, "S'for you."

"Get away from me," I told him.

I turned and walked away. As soon as I sat down in my seat Connect 3 started playing.

_I get a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with superstars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter  
Now I see everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's much better_

_You...  
I wanna fight with  
You...  
Tear up the sky with  
You...  
You're much better  
You...  
I wanna fight with  
You...  
Make up tonight with  
You...  
You're much better_

_Now I've got some enemies  
And they're all friends suddenly  
BFF's eternally  
But I'm not bitter  
I believe that the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better_

I knew every word was meant for me, and I didn't care. Shane was rocking out on stage, like always, and girls were screaming like crazy.

I was allowed to think he looked ridiculously hot as he held the mic stand above his head, that didn't mean anything. And it didn't mean anything when he looked right at me to finish the song.

"You still good?" Ella asked me.

"Yep, that was a good song," I replied.

"You're so strong," she said in awe.

I scoffed.

"Thanks, but it had nothing to do with that," I told her, "Some people just aren't worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yeah Nate, I'm leaving now," I was saying into my phone, "I'll be there soon."

"Ok, see ya soon," he said, "Wait! Cait wants to know what you're wearing."

I rolled my eyes, "The purple dress."

I heard him relay the message.

"She says, wear her necklace that she left at your house," Nate told me.

"Tell her, I am."  
"She says good job."

"Bye Nate.'

I hung up my phone as I got into my car and started for the bar where Caitlyn and Nate were. We had decided to just go out for a night and have some fun.

The AMA's had happened a month ago already and I hadn't seen Shane since then. Everything was good.

I arrived at the bar within in ten minutes and hurried inside. I walked over to the bar and saw my friends locked in an embrace.

"Hey guys," I said stepping in between them.

Caitlyn laughed and Nate blushed. Typical.

I slid into the seat next to Caitlyn and ordered myself a drink.

We sat laughing and having fun for an hour or so. They danced together a couple times, but I pretty much stayed where I was. They deserved some alone time.

Just as they came back, laughing and sat back down, loud screaming came from the main entrance. We all turned and saw a group of guys walking through the door.

They were laughing hysterically and falling through the door. My mind flashed to the break up.

Shane and his friends came into the same bar, laughing, and drunk and obnoxious. The picture became even clearer in my mind when I saw that yet again, Shane was in the center of the guys.

"Damn those girls want me so bad!" he was exclaiming, causing the other guys to laugh.

"Dude, send you're leftovers my way!" one of his friends added.

"Dude you can have 'em all!" Shane told him, "I can do way better!"

"OH!" the other guys yelled as they moved over to the other side of the bar.

I watched as Shane leaned on the counter and whistled for the bartender, who happened to be a girl.

"Hey baby, how 'bout you hook my friends and me up with some drinks," he asked, smirking at her.

I watched Shane charm the girl and she set ten bottles of beer in front of them. The bartender leaned down and whispered something seductively to Shane, causing him to smirk even more.

He cracked open one of the bottles and started to chug it.

"Why does he always have to do this!?" Caitlyn was grumbling angrily.

"Cait, it's ok," I told her, "I can handle seeing him."

"I know," she replied, "He's just so... ugh!"

"Mitchie," Nate started, "Shane's been weird since you guys broke up. And I'm not trying to make anything happen, I just think you should know. If he was bad before you guys broke up he's terrible now. He goes out every night and comes back at four in the morning. Sometimes alone, sometimes....not."

"Well, I'm truly sorry that that's how he's choosing to live his life," I told him, "And I know he's your best friend, but I'm sorry you have to put up with him."

"You're right," Nate said, "He is my best friend. I gotta do the right thing."

I was pretty sure Nate was now talking to himself, so I took another sip of my drink.

"Hey," a guy said walking over to me, "Wanna dance?"

He seemed sober enough and didn't look like a weirdo, so I agreed. He led me to the floor and immediately we started dancing. After a few songs, I was actually having a good time. I was surprised I could less loose this much without prompting from Caitlyn or comforting comments from Shane.

"How 'bout I buy you a drink?" he asked me.

Again, I let him lead me back to the bar. Next thing I knew there was a fancy drink in my hand.

I sat next to the guy, Tyler, and we faced the dance floor.

Again, my eyes fell on Shane.

He was wearing tight white pants and a purple v-neck. It was like he was trying to make me want him. His signature leather jacket was still on over his v-neck. But no matter how gorgeous he looked I kept that separate from wanting to be with him. Shane was grinding with a girl when another girl asked him to dance. He wrapped his arm around the second girl's waist and started dancing with both of them.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't look away. Soon enough he was surroundied by girls and he gave each other a chance to rub themselves on him. Laughing loudly he started walking back towards the bar and they all followed him. He bought them ALL drinks, and picked up a new one for himself.

"Not you too?" Tyler said, bringing my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Shane Gray," Tyler said, "This is pretty much "his bar". He comes in whenever he wants and gets any girl and every girl. Thinks he's hot shit."

"No no," I said, "Believe me, he's not for me."

"Good," Tyler said.

Shane had just gotten up from his seat and was walking towards Nate, who was a couple seats down from me.

A girl was clinging to each of his arms and leaning on him for support.

"Nate," Shane said, "Sup buddy?"

"Hey Shane," Nate replied, returning Shane's greeting of a manly hand shake.

"Dude," Shane said, in what was apparently a whisper, "I'm on fire tonight!"

"Good thing I'm not staying at our house tonight," Nate replied calmly.

"Ha! Ha!" Shane laughed, "You da best, man!"

"Shane maybe you should take a break," Nate suggested.

"Naw man, check it! Ladies."

Both girls held up a bottle for Shane.

I could not believe how ridiculous this was!

"Isn't he cute?" one of the asked pressing her lips to Shane's cheek.

He grinned at her as she left lip stick marks on his face. The other girl clutched his arm tighter, causing him to turn to her.

"Don't worry babe," he said to her, "Plenty a me to go round!"

He turned and as they walked away he slid his hand down from the girls waist into her back pocket.

I wanted to vomit.

"Ty," I said, "How about another drink?"

He bought us another round and I downed it.

* * *

"Caaaait! I just wanta dance! Oooh! I love this song!"

I lunged for the radio control to turn it up. Caitlyn grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

We were in the back of Nate's car and he was driving.

"Nate!" I said leaning up by his ear, "Turn it up! Nate!"

He didn't, but I started jamming to the song anyway.

I put my window down and started singing as loud as I could.

Someone was pulling my back and I tried to push them off.

Before I knew it I was being carried into my own house.

"Nate," I whispered, when I noticed he was carrying me, "We're just friends Nate. You should put me down. Nate I'm sorry hon, we can't be together."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said, "I'm right here."

I started laughin uncontrollably.

"Oops!"

Nate was laying me down on my bed.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, "I downt wanna!"

"Mitchie," he said, "You need to go to bed. You're completely hammered."

"Shane's an aaaass!" I told him, "A huge.....ego maniac jerk! He's sssstupid! He's a mean _mean_ boy!"

"That's right," Caitlyn said, "Now go to bed and you can go on in the morning."

"'M goin now!" I told them, "Imma go tell him he's a meany and he can sleep with every girl in that bar 'cause I don't care and I -"

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Did you see her just stop?" Nate was asking me as we walked back to the living room, "She was ranting about Shane, then she was snoring! Like that!"

"Yeah I saw it Nate," I replied, "It wasn't pretty. Oh, she's gonna be a mess in the morning."

"Yeah, I've never seen her drink like that."

"Stupid Tyler !' I exclaimed, "What was he thinking buying her that many drinks!?"

"Well, after seeing Shane be a complete d-bag, can you really blame her?"

"Oh, I wish you weren't his best friend so I could curse him to oblivion right now!" I fumed, throwing myself onto the couch next to my boyfriend.

"Cait," Nate said grabbing my hands, "I know you hate him, but he's going through this too. He's just really bad at break ups."

"Well apparently so is Mitchie," I went on, "Did you hear her ranting about him. Oh I wish I could help her. She really wants to not care and she's convinced herself she doesn't, but obviously it's not true."

"How'd you get that?" Nate asked, "She spent the last five minutes of consciences calling him a "meany"."

"You're a boy, what do you know?" I said, "Obviously she was so mad because he's flaunting other girls in her face. He's trying to make her jealous and it's working."

"But you know what," Nate said, "Mitchie has kept her promise."

"What's that?"

"She said she wouldn't cry about the break up and she hasn't," Nate said, "Not when he sang Much Better and not when she sees him clinging to other girls. It's impressive."

"I'm glad," I said, "He doesn't deserve her tears."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mitchie's POV**

It's been 6 months since anything 'exciting' has happened, concerning Shane Gray, that is. I'm still loving life and living the dream. I'm in the process of my next album and can't wait to release it and go on tour! I still live in the same house and Caitlyn is still my best friend. She and Nate are still together and in love.

But of course the news that everyone cares about is what's going on with Shane.

Seriously nothing new.

He still shows up to every appearance and performance with a different chick on his arm and Hot Tunes has gotten tired of talking about spotting him at the bar.

But anyway, I'm curretnly walking to my door to let Nate in.

"Hey," I said, "What took you so long?"  
"Shane had a meltdown as I was about to leave," he told me, closing the door behind him, "I had to control him."  
"Oh gosh," I rolled my eyes, "What now?"  
"Apparently his copy of Rock Image magazine came a day late and he needed to call them and complain," Nate expalained, "By the end of the phone conversation Rock Image was sure he was The Shane Gray!"

"Wow," I said in disbelief, "He seriously has gone back to his old jerk self."

"No he's worse now," Nate replied, "Now he can get drunk on top of being a jerk."

There was a pause in the conversation as I thought.

"Nate...I - I know Shane deserves everything he does, but I still can't help but feel sorry for him. I did love him once you know. So I, I just want to thank you for being the only person that can put up with him. You deserve better."  
Nate scratched the back of his neck nervously and glanced around.  
"Yeah, about that," he said, "I have something to tell you. Jase and I are gonna be showing up in public alone for awhile. "

"You mean like, Shane's not hanging out with you?"  
"No, Mitchie. I mean like Shane's gonna take a break from Connect 3. We didn't kick him out and we're still friends, but I had to do it. Everytime he comes with us he makes a scene or does something stupid. We have to leave him out of things until he can control himself again."

I thought of Shane. His smooth arrogance and cocky behavior. The way he just radiated charm and control and made you love him in an instant. I just couldn't figure out he had fallen so hard and so fast.

"It's not your fault Mitchie," Nate assured me, "Shane was on this road before you broke up. The destructive things started during that tour."

"I know," I said, "That's when I noticed it to. Well, whatever it was Shane chose not to share it. And now he's dealing with it completely alone."

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I walked through the street away from the video shoot. I knew damn well that I had just ruined the shoot but I didn't care. I was drunk. Nate had given me another serious talk but I blew it off, as usual. My life sucked. What was the point anymore. I pulled up the collar of my leather jacket against the wind and walked on with my hands in my pockets.

I thought about calling my limo driver since I obviously wasn't fit to drive myself anywhere, but my phone had died. Instead I walked alone, avoiding others at all costs. I had only my sunglasses as a disguise and I looked like an idiot wearing them since it was the cloudiest day ever right now.

I had just taken them off when the first rain drop splashed on my head. I stared up at the sky as the storm began.

By the time I reached the next street a torrential downpour had broken out. I was soaked to the bone and my hair stuck to my face oddly.

By the time I reached my house there were huge puddles in my shoes. I reached to my back pocket and found it empty.

I had left my wallet and keys in my car.

"Shit," I mumbled realizing the door was locked, "Shit."

I pulled my sunglasses back down over my eyes and sat down on the door step. I, Shane Gray, was reduced to sit, completely drenched, and wait for Nate or Jason to come home and let me in.

Again I state, my life sucks.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I dropped down onto my couch wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was a relax day.

I turned on my TV and for some reason it was on Hot Tunes. I watched for a couple minutes before Shane's face appeared on the screen. I was about to change the channel when the reporter said something interesting.

"Shane Gray has taken a step further and actually showed up to a video shoot, completely hammered. He did not yell at the director or storm off the set, but he did delay the filming and made a mess of his band mates guitar. Watch this."

All of the sudden I was watching a clip of Connect 3 on set of their music video. Shane was leaning casually on Jason, but I could see him swaying clumsily.

"Allright guys, take it from the chorus," the director spoke.  
Shane started singing obnoxiously and cracking up randomly. He continued doing ridiculous things and ended by grabbing Jason's guitar and smashing it off the ground.

"That was frigginn amazin!" He exlaimed, "Dude! It was like BANG! And all the pieces were like CRASH! And guitar everywhere! BOOM!"

Shane was the only one laughing as the clip ended.

"Much speculation has been going on about the young rockstar," the reporter was saying, "His behavior has seemed to have gotten worse. However, Gray still has many fans who wish they could help him and just want the old Shane back. Gray has had a busy day apparently, because we have also recieved clips of his adventure after the video shoot. It seems even the worlds biggest rockstars get stuck in the rain and lost their house keys. Watch this.  
I watched silently as a clip rolled of Shane walking in the pouring rain towards his house. I saw as he reached his front door and realized he had no key. I could hear him mumble shit, before siting down and begining his wait.

I switched the channel and rolled my eyes. He needed serious help and had no one to give it to him. But I didn't cry, or even feel emotional as the clip came to an end. Shane still didn't deserve my sympathy.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn was exclaimeing over the phone, "You're at home right? Good. Put on shoes and come outside."  
She hung up before I could ask questions.

Exactly five minutes later I was closing my front door and Nate and Caitlyn were pulling up to it.

"Get in the car!" she said out the window.

"Cait what the heck is going on?"

"It's Shane," she replied, "He was in an accident."

"Wh-what?" I asked, "Cait, how serious."

Her lack of response told me all I needed to know.

I knew it was wrong. Rushing to the hospital, but that's not what it was about. For one, Nate needed to go, and he needed Cait to be with him. And Cait needed me to be with her. And for another, people break up all the time but it doesn't mean they want the other person dead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was by himself again," Nate started explaining, sounding dark and distressed, "Walking to the bar. He wasn't even drunk yet. He was crossing the street and some ass didn't stop driving. All I've heard so far was that he wan't conscience when they got him in the ambulance."

I had no idea how to react. I was scared, of course. Scared that he wasn't gonna make it. Nate and Jason needed him and loved him and they would be devastated without him. And all his fans. And maybe he was a messed up guy right now, but I knew there was something better underneath. Something better that the world needed. So I went along with Nate and Caitlyn to the hospital feeling scared, but not sad or crying.

When we finally reached the hospital we had to have security push us through a huge crowd or screaming fans. We then rushed to a waiting room upstairs. Connect 3's manager, Jason, and Sander were already there. Nate ran over to them and started whispering. Cait and I sat down quietly.

I eventually zoned out and didn't think about or notice what was going on around me.

The next thing I knew a doctor was approaching us.

"We've got him stable," the doctor explained, "We're moving him to ICU now. I'll let you know as soon as someone can come in to see him."

We all sat silently, again, waiting for them to wheel Shane by so we could just get a look at him.

Suddenly I heard Nate, who was now sitting next to me, start to grumble.

"Nate?" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

He looked absoulutely shocked. His eyes and mouth were wide and he was gripping Jason's leg.

"Oh. My. God." He whispered.

And then his expression turned menacing. It was the angriest I had ever seen Nate and it was a scary sight.

"Nate!" I said again, "What's going on."

"Look," he demanded motioning towards a woman that had just walked into the waiting room.

Her hair was jet black and pulled up. She was avereage height but looked extremely built. Their were a few wrinkles on der face and a few gray hairs in her hair.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Shane's mom."

My first thought was good. Shane could use his mom right now. But then I remembered Nate's reaction.

Before I could ask any more questions a group of nurses in their surgery scrubs came out of the same room the doctor had. The nurses were wheeling the bed that Shane was lying on. They had IV's stuck in his arms and he was completely covered, except his face. It was badly cut and bruised and bleeding. But his eyes were open slightly. He was awake. Alive.

I saw him slowly scanning the room. His eyes flicked over me and I think I could distinguish surprise through the swollen face. He nodded meakly at the guys who were there, but didn't see his mom.

"Wait!" Shane's mom exclaimed as the nurses continued wheeling.

"Ma'am we have to get him to ICU," one the nurses explained.

"Let me see my son!" She yelled dramatically, "That's my baby."

The nurses slowed down, but I could see Shane try to wiggle away in his bed.

His mom rushed to his side and put a hand on her face.

He whipped his head away as much as he could without causing himself too much pain. I could see the obvisous dislike shining through his eyes and it was clear how much he didn't want to see her.

"Get away," Shane mumbled as loudly as he could, "You crazy bitch don't touch me!"

Nate jumped up and ran over to the commotion.

I heard him tell the nurses to keep going, and they listened.

"Well," Shane's mom said in a scary voice, "If it isn't Nate the Savior."

"How the hell are you here?" he shot back.

I had never heard him be rude to an adult before.

"Don't ask stupid questions," she shot back, "Shane didn't. Didn't you notice? He wasn't surprised to see me. Sure, he was pissed, but not surprised."

"He knew," Nate said quietely, "He's known this whole time you were alive? What did you do to him?"

"Me!" she exclaimed, "Nothing! I just came back to the town where my son lived and told him I was alive. There's nothing wrong wtih that. It's Shane that made it a big deal by reacting horribly."

"When?" Nate spat, "When did you come see him."

"Ten to twelve months ago," she answered, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Get out of here," Nate demanded, "You're not allowed to see Shane, talk to Shane, or touch Shane."

"Says who, you?" she replied, "Have I ever listened to you?'

Nate walked away from her, pulling out his cell phone. He made a quick call to Connect 3 security.

"If you don't leave before Shane comes out of that door," he told her, "I will have them come and get you far far away from here."

I watched the scene unfold in horror, completely confused and just wanting to understand.

"Nate," his mom spat, "All I'm doing is coming to the hospital to see my son who was in an accident - "

Nate turned and walked away from her, making it clear he didn't care at all what she said. He sat down by Jason, Cait, and I and put his head in his hands. Caitlyn rubbed a hand over his back and I did the same to Jason.

"I wish I could explain," Nate said finally, "But this isn't my problem to tell. Clearly Shane didn't want us to know, if he's known for almost a year."

"When everything started going down hill for him," I said, "He knew his mom was in town and didn't share it."

I still didn't know why his mom being in town would cause all this, but she seemed to be the problem.

"And he started doing stupid things becasue he needed someone to talk to, and I left him," I said sadly.

"Mitchie, it is not your fault that he didn't tell anyone," Caitlyn told me.

"I know," I said, "But I think I want to see him. I wasn't planning on going into his room, but now I think I should."

"You can go first," Nate said.

"But Nate - "

"Seriously Mitchie."

And so we went back to waiting. Eventually a nurse came out and said one person at a time could go see him.

I stood up shakily. My hands were sweating and their were major butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't faced Shane in so long and here I was going to sit by his bed side? It seemed crazy and I had no idea why I was doing this.

I slowly pushed open the door and immediatley saw him lying on the bed, eyes closed. He heard the door close behind me but still didn't open his eyes. Their was a chair next to his bed, but I stood by the door.

I took a deep breath before making my first move.

"Shane?"

His eyes snapped open in surprise. He clearly was not expecting my voice to say his name.

He looked at me, staring without expression.

"Shane I know this is weird, but I was with Caitlyn and then here, and then I just felt like I should come in and I can go, but," I cut myself off from rambling and looked up at that face.

It was wrong seeing The Shane Gray so broken.

"Sit down," he demanded weakly.

I obeyed and even scooted the chair closer to his bed.

"Shane," I started again, "You don't have to tell me anything. I don't deserve to hear it."

"Mitchie."

I hadn't heard him say my name in so long and I had to take a deep breath, again.

"Yeah?"

"I should talk."

"Shane you - "

"I should have told you guys," he went on, "I should have told you all that my mom had come to see me. But most of all I should have told you. Nate and Jason knew more and they'd understand, but even if I'da told you, you wouldn't get it. I don't know why I kept it a secret. I guess I was embarrassed of it. The thought of me being this weak little boy with a crazy mom, it just was so wrong. I wanted it to go away again. When she came to me, I flipped on her and I was hoping that'd be the end. It wasn't. I started seeing her more. She'd show up randomly at events or she'd try to get in contact with me. I let it take over me and so every time I saw her I get drunk."

He took a break to catch his breath, but I didn't say anything.

"You noticed," he went on, "That I was different. But I didn't tell you why. I just blew it off and said that I liked going out. I made it out that you were crazy thinking I was diffrent and you just hated the fact that I liked drinking instead of being with you. Which I didn't, by the way. So anyway, I blew things with you and that just made my life hell even more. Cause even though I didn't tell you about what was going on, I felt better with you. But I'm an idioic asshole so I ruined that. Obviosuly you know the rest of my story. Apparently forgetting my fame and everything I had, I thought my life sucked and started doing every stupid thing I could think of. Including getting drunk all the time, hooking up with hot girls, and rubbing hot girls in your face. I'm a piece of shit and I don't deserve for you to be talking to me."

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, clearly winded from his long explantion.

"Shane," I said weakkly,"I wish I could just let you rest, but there's still one thing you haven't told me."

"My mom," he whispered, "I didn't tell you why she's a insane bitch. She wanted to be famous. She sang and danced in her day and just wanted the fame and fortune of being a rockstar. Well when she was 16 she got pregnant and had me. Her and my grandma decided there was no way she could be a mom and a rockstar. She wanted to give me up, my dad wanted to keep me. She kept me and let her dreams go. Sounds sweet and everything, it's not. My dad left us when I was 5. And that only strengthened my moms hate for me. I was the reason she couldn't be famous and I was the reason her boyfriend left her. I was the reason for all her problems and she hated me."  
"Oh Shane, she couldn't have - "

"Not everyone's as sweet and caring as you are," he cut me off, "Anyway, my mom made it clear that it was my fault. She- she'd beat me."

I gasped completely shocked by this information. The thought of little baby Shane being abused was too much.

I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Shane, I'm so sorry," I started.

"Mitchie don't," he said, "That's why I never talked about it. Now you have to carry this information too, and it should only be my burden."

"No it shouldn't," I told him, "It should only be your moms burden!"

He gave me a weak smile, then continued his story.

"Just as I became famous with Connect 3 I got a call from my dad. He told me mom was dead. As you can see she obviosuly is not, and that is what shocked the hell out of me when my mom came to me 10 months ago."

I gripped Shane's hand as I let everything sink in. I thought through it again, then something odd happened.

I felt it in my throat. That constricted feeling. I tried to swallow but that caused my eyes to sting. I was about to cry.

"I have to go," I mumbled.

"Mitchie," he whispered as I reached the door.

"I'm sorry Shane," I told him, "Nate needs to see you."

I reached the waiting room, still taking deep breaths.

"I need some air," I told them.

I saw the front door of the hospital, but there was still a huge pack of girls waiting.

I turned and walked in the other direction until I found an empty room.

I threw myself down on a chair and it began. The first sob racked my body. Before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably.

The thoughts and the pictures of Shane's life flashed through my mind causing more and more tears. I wanted to help him. Heal him. Make him see that he was loved and wanted.

Caitlyn called and as soon as she heard that I was crying, rushed to find me.

She then hugged me as I cried on.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

"Cait, what the heck is wrong with me?" I was asking. We were in her house, hanging out in the kitchen.

"Nothing," my best friend replied, "Other than the fact that your heart is too damn big!"

"Ugh!" I moaned, "Why does he have to be so gorgeous?" I dropped my head onto the counter in frustration.

"You really can't resist him," Caitlyn pointed out the annoying obvious.

"He was laying in a hospital bed, choking up about how his mom hates him!" I exclaimed, "That jerk didn't make it easy for me." Caitlyn smiled at me. "What!?" I exclaimed, still annoyed, "Why are you smiling at me!?"  
"No reason," she lied, leaning back agaisnt the sink across from me.

"I just don't understand," I went on, deciding to ignore her, "I was doing so good! I went so long not caring what he did or said. And three days ago at the hospital, I lost it."

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Caitlyn asked. I nodded. "I tried to give you my support, but deep down I always knew you weren't over him."

"I hate you," I mumbled. "Ok well, let's talk about what he told you the other night. He got to the point of the story where his mom had his dad tell Shane she was dead."

"And then I lost and had to leave," I finished for her. "So the question is, why would she fake her own death?"

"To bury her own guilt," I explained, "She wanted Shane to think she had a good reason not to come see him. If he thought she was dead, he couldn't hate her for never visiting him." "Why would he want her to come see him?"

"Shane's words exactly."

"And then she randomly decides to tell him she's not dead?" Caitlyn said incredulously, "Nate's right, she is insane."

"Yeah she gets crazier," I went on, "About a year ago she got into some financial issues. Thought maybe Shane could get her out."

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn yelled, "I hate that woman! I'm going to kill her!"

"I thought you hated Shane," I commented.

"Nah," she replied, "But I hate what he did to you. If you can forgive him, so can I."

"Cait, I never said I forgave him." But she was no longer listening. I watched, confused, as a weird expression took over her face.

"The last thing Shane told you was that his dad told him his mom was dead," she said sounding like she was solving a mystery, "So how do you know the rest of the story?" I felt my face instantly blush and I avoided eye contact.

"Well..."

"Mitchie," she demanded, "Tell me."

"Ok ok!" I burst, "I called him last night! I'm sorry I can't resist! I always deny, but somehow you know - " I cut off when Caitlyn started cracking up. "What now?" I asked, exasperated.

"You're so ridiculous," she laughed, "You act like I'll hate you because you love Shane Gray."

"You don't?"

"No," she laughed, "But you're right that I can see right through you."

I groaned again, now annoyed with Caitlyn, Shane, and myself.

We heard Caitlyn's front door swing closed and I lifted my head out of my hands.

"Hey guys."

It was only Nate. He walked into the kitchen, dropping his stuff on the counter casually.

"Am I interrupting something."

"No," I answered at the same time Caitlyn said, "Yes."

"You're fine Nate," I assured him, "We're done talking about everything else."

"Why do I feel like I'm glad I wasn't here for your talk?" Nate wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Caitlyn told him, "Mitchie's just not doing so good on accepting her feelings."

I rolled my eyes at her and Nate got the point.

"Oh," he said, sounding uncomfortable, "Well I have some news…"

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"That depends on your own interpretation," he replied.

"Oh just tell us!" Caitlyn demanded.

"Well Jason and I were just with Shane," Nate started, "And we decided it's time for him to start going out to Connect 3 events with us. We decided to make his first re-appearance with us the party on Saturday."

The party. Really? They couldn't have picked a huge music awards where thousands or people would be. Or a concert where they could be alone? No, it had to be a small premiere party where it would be next to impossible for me to avoid Shane!

But I had to play it off. I couldn't let Shane's presence make me go crazy. I wouldn't.

"Oh ok," I said casually, "That's good. Start small and get bigger I guess."

"Yep," Nate agreed, "But I have a feeling we'll be able to bring Shane back. Now that we know what's wrong with him."

I nodded, hoping and praying he was right!

* * *

"Guys I don't know," I was saying looking at myself in the mirror, "I don't think this is the one."

"Mitchie, you look amazing," Lola exclaimed, "What is wrong with this one!?"  
Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, and I were in my room. Lola and Ella were lying on my bed. Caitlyn was rifling through my closet. And I was standing in the middle of the room pulling off another dress. There were dresses and shoes sprawled all over my bed and floor.

"Try this one," Caitlyn demanded tossing me another dress.

It was dark blue and cute, but still sophisticated.

I pulled it on and glanced at myself in the mirror.

"I don't know…," I said hesitantly, "It kinda makes me look – frumpy."  
"MITCHIE!" they all yelled at once.

"Ok, ok," I replied, "I do really like it."

"And it looks great on you," Caitlyn assured me, "Just calm down. Here's some shoes."

I pulled on the black shoes then added a necklace and some earrings.

A few minutes later Caitlyn and I were both ready to go.

"You guys look so pretty," Ella told us, "Have fun!"

We said bye to them and they left. Cait and I went downstairs.

"Oh what the heck," My friend said, "Nate said our limo would be here by now."

"We're riding with Connect 3!?!" I freaked out.

"No," Caitlyn replied, "Stop freaking."

"Maybe I just…shouldn't go!" I suggested, "Yeah, you know I should probably go visit….my mom or something."

"Mitchie Torres," she said, "You are going to this party. Since when do you let guys get you this fired up?"

"Always!" I told her, "I'm just usually better at hiding it!"

"Ok, well we're gonna hide it now," she told me, "Because you are Mitchie Torres and Shane doesn't have the power to ruin your night. You have talked to him thousands of times! If you happen to run into him, say hi what's up, that's all that needs to happen."

"Yeah, cause I can't take him back. I mean, yeah we know why he's been weird but like that doesn't mean he's gonna go back to being himself. And I feel bad for him but that's no reason to go back to him…right?"

"Whatever you say," she told me, "Now let's go. And just have fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mitchie's POV**

We had arrived at the party about a half hour ago, still no Shane sightings. Not that I was looking for him. Cait and I were sitting at a table with some friends and I was trying really hard to pay attention to the conversation.

I occasionally let my eyes wonder but even as I sneakily searched the rest of the party, I didn't see Connect 3 anywhere.

At on point I was taking a sip of my drink and not trying to laugh at joke that our friend Miranda had just told, when Nate slid into the seat next to Caitlyn.

I felt butterflies instantly fly through my stomach. Connect 3 was here! I couldn't sort out my nerves. They were either scared to see Shane or extremely excited!

Nate said hi to all of us then excused himself. Connect 3 apparently had a lot of people to say hi to.

I watched, sneakily as Connect 3 made their rounds, greeting everyone they knew. Eventually they settled at a table with a few of their own friends. They were across the room so I was safe…for now.

I eventually ventured out to go grab a drink. I glanced at the table where Connect 3 had been sitting. Shane wasn't there. I got my drink and was heading back to the table before I noticed him. He was on the dance floor.

I turned away to walk towards the table when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned back to see it was only Caitlyn. She was summoning me to the dance floor.

I ignored my disappoint and walked out to my friend. We started dancing with the girls around us. Nate didn't want to dance, but he didn't care if Caitlyn did her thing. He knew she just loved dancing.

We saw Miranda and our other friends dancing too and went over to join them. We were there for a few minutes before I realized Shane was two feet away in the mob of people. I turned my back to him. I tried not to feel jealous and tried to ignore the hope that he would grab me from behind and make us dance together.

It didn't happen.

After awhile I walked over to the table where Jason and Nate were and sat down. I knew that now Shane was on the dance floor he wouldn't be back for awhile.

"You can ask him to dance you know," Nate said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who? Oh Shane! No," I replied trying to be casual, "No, no. I'm great."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Nate," I mumbled.

And the night continued like that.

"You ready to go?" Caitlyn was asking me.

Everyone was pretty much gone from the party but a few people were still there.

"Uh yeah," I said, "Well maybe we should see if there's something we need to do first. Do you think we can help in anyway."

"This isn't like a birthday party," Caitlyn laughed, "You don't have to stay and clean up."

"Well yeah," I said, glancing at Shane who was cracking up with Nate, "Ok. Yeah let's go."

"How about we go say bye to Nate first."

I understood what she was doing and couldn't decide if I like it or hated.

Who was I kidding? I had been craving to "bump" into Shane all night. I was devastated that I had been feet from him and he hadn't started dancing with me. I didn't want to leave cause I still needed him to come talk to me.

"Yeah we probably should."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

We started walking over to them. Every move I made I was thinking about how Shane was watching me. It was like when we first met and everything I did I thought he was gonna judge.

"We're headin out," Caitlyn said to the guys, who were still talking to their other friends.

Jason hugged both of us. Then Nate hugged me and kissed Caitlyn. It was so awkward with Shane just standing there. There was no other way to delay. It was time to go.

Caitlyn started walking away and I slowly turned.

Hardcore eye contact.

Shane's eyes were boring into mine. They were shining but I could still see some sadness through them. I was sure I was making a stupid face, but Shane too was simply staring back.

And then a small grin broke out on Shane's face and he smiled at me.

My heart was beating and I felt like a ridiculous fan girl.

"Hey," he said deeply.

"Hi," I managed to say back.

After a few moments pause I snapped out of it.

"I uh, I should probably go," I said quietly.

"Oh. Ok," Shane responded, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

I walked past him and towards the door where Caitlyn was waiting.

"Mitchie! What the hell are we doing?!"

I turned around as Shane called out to me. He was facing me now, but still standing with the other guys. He wasn't even trying to hide the sad expression on his face.

"Shane – I-" I started, not sure what to say.

Before I could say anything else Shane was slowly walking towards me. I took in his all black attire for the first time and was at an even bigger loss for words.

"Mitch," he said now that he was standing right in front of me, "I avoided you all night cause I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me. But then, yet again, you confused me. Cause I could see it just now when you looked at me. You looked at me like you used to. Like you still loved me."

"Shane I, I don't know what to say," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to look at you like that. But I saw it in your eyes too, but that confused me because you didn't ask me to dance all night. And I know I could have asked you, but I'm lame and I always wait for you to make the first move."

"Wait, you mean you wanted me to ask you to dance?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly, "I haven't known what I wanted since I cried for you at the hospital. Hell, I haven't known what I wanted since we broke up!"

"Mitch, you have no reason to want to talk to me," Shane said, "Let alone give me a second, or I guess I should say fifth, chance. But it's been like hell. Keeping it all to myself about my mom and then not even having you to distract me. You don't know how bad I wish I would have told you everything a year ago."

"Shane," I replied, "Could you forgive me for breaking up with you when you needed me most?"

"You haven't changed at all," Shane mumbled, "You still always think it's your fault. Mitchie I was the one who - "

"I forgive you," I cut him off, "For everything except being too irresistible for me to resist!"

"I'm gonna get back, Mitch," Shane said seriously, "To the way I was. And you don't have to do anything cause that's not fair to you. I promise though. I'm done being…you know. Look the point is, I love you Mitchie."

And as Shane smile down at me and grabbed my hands in his, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears of happiness brimmed in my eyes and slowly started falling.

"Oh, no you don't," Shane said quickly wiping them away, "You've cried for me enough. I want to get back to making you laugh."

"You will," I told him, "I know it."

And finally we leaned for each other and met in a reuniting kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me as close as possible. We continued to kiss, forgetting all of our friends were watching.

"I love you Shane," I whispered.

He grinned at me again before wrapping his arm around my waist. Without a word to his friends he lead me out and towards his limo.

I waved to Caitlyn and she shook her head, smiling.

Within a few minutes we were holding each other in the backseat of his limo, happy again.

* * *

The End.


End file.
